Holidays An Impossible Quartet 6
by DJ Dubois
Summary: As Ron recovers from a training injury, Barkin assigns him and Yori to do a holiday talk. How will that go? What other surprises follow? Please r & r! RonYori some KimOC
1. Overdoing It

Holidays (An Impossible Quartet 6)

December 2007

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes: Kim Possible and her cohorts belong to Disney.

Chapter 1 [Three Days following "The Test"

[Yamanuchi Courtyard

Ron stretched his arms to the sky, trying to work a few kinks out of them after a tough morning workout with his classmates. Even by Sensei's standards, the session had been a rough one for the teacher wanted to work on certain issues with the trainees.

Despite their usual understanding to do things slower, Hirotaka had uncorked at full speed on him, not holding anything back.

Ron had taken a hard shot with the staff against his knuckles, forcing him to drop his weapon. He'd backed away and slid on a streak of black ice. As he did so, his feet came out from under him and kicked out.

The right one caught his classmate in the chest, stunning both men.

"Ooh yeah!" Ron had cheered.

["_Stoppable-San, _concentrate!" Sensei had chided.

_Great. Can't even enjoy an awesome moment! _He felt his left ankle protest as he braced for Hirotaka's next attack. "Ow! Man!" He put his hands together. "Time out! Time out!"

"This is not your American style football match, _Stoppable-San. _No time outs here!" Hirotaka pointed out good naturedly before knocking his friend on his rear end. "There. We're even." He could almost feel the bruise forming on his upper chest.

"Yeah whatever," Ron conceded. Still he knew Hiro and Sensei had a point. Bad guys didn't give timeouts so they couldn't either.

"_Ron San, _are you all right?" Yori asked while hurrying over to his side.

"Just twisted my ankle. A little ice and it'll be good as new again. You know how tough the Ron Man is," he bragged.

Rufus shook his head.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," she urged while pulling his left arm over her shoulders.

"Aw man! I look like such a baby!" he complained.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You hardly looked like a 'baby' as you put it out there. A ninja's body is like a machine. One must maintain it in order to count on it during battle."

"Listen!" the mole rat urged.

"Now I get to insist you get treatment," she teased; her eyes sparkling at him as she said the words.

Recalling that sitch following the kidnapping by Monkey Fist, he rolled his eyes. "Fine!" They made their way into the clinic where Dr. Kogimato, the alumni turned physician, awaited them.

"Take a seat. I will be with you shortly," the physician called to them from behind the curtain.

"_Hai," _Yori agreed while helping her BF into a seat. Seeing how dejected he was, she complimented, "You did well today, _Ron San._"

"Yeah. I still look like a baby," he groused. "I want to be like you."

"Like me?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Bondiggity ninja. You're like KP in that way—always have a plan, always know how to knock the bad guy out, yada, yada, yada," he elaborated.

She chuckled. "Oh, _Ron San, _you and your American-style imagination! I wish I could be like that. I have trained longer than you. That is the only difference." She took his hands in her own. "Have faith in yourself. Hirotaka did not hold back today."

"Yeah right," he doubted. "Probably used eighty percent or something."

"I have sparred with him too. _Ron San, _Hirotaka fought at full speed as you Americans say. You reacted by instinct." She smiled warmly. "Over the past half year, we all have seen great things in you." She bowed her head.

"Hey, I have badical support, remember?" he reminded her.

She giggled and blushed. "Oh, _Ron San, _you and your American-style comments." Still, she knew he meant it. "_Domo arighato." _Seeing that nobody was watching them, she snuck a kiss off of his cheek.

"No big," he declared while putting the injured foot up on the seat next to them. "Hey, has Barkin said anything more about this 'big project'?"

She shook her head. "No. Sensei and _Barkin Sama _agreed to hold off on it until today's class." She glanced at her watch. "We have time to get you treated and then back to the room to change before then."

"Yeah." He frowned, imagining the wisecracks (not to mention the harping from KP) over his ankle. "This will be something else."


	2. Class Challenges

Chapter 2 [Four hours later

[Middleton HS

Fresh off a difficult morning of classes, Kim, Monique and Rick sat in the cafeteria. Despite allusions to the contrary, their teachers had waylaid them with a bevy of tests and tough assignments due before the Christmas break…..

…and they hadn't talked to Barkin yet.

"Wonder what Barkin's got up his sleeve?" he asked before biting into a piece of pizza.

"I don't want to even go there," Kim retorted, sulking over the sitch. With how the bad guys usually were at that point in the year, she'd hoped for an easy stretch schoolwise.

"Knowing Barkin, there's some serious bad boy waiting for us," Monique chimed in as she dipped into her salad and started into the new Club Banana seasonal catalog. "Ooh! Check THAT out!" She held the catalog open to a picture of a model in a grey top and matching skirt. "Better get ready, Kim!"

"When does the avalanche hit?" the redheaded adventurer asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Still, we'll get first pickings." Monique grinned, already targeting the outfit for herself. "Store discount, remember?"

Rick shrugged and just ate, knowing better than to get between the two girls and their fashion sense.

"Yeah that," Kim agreed, feeling more weighted down than ever. "I hate to say it but I miss the Elf."

"Elf?" Rick asked.

Monique rolled her eyes. "Can't believe you'd miss that routine!" She turned to Rick. "Ron used to dress up in an elf costume and go into overdrive." She shook her head.

"Sounds like Ron. I don't know. Sounds like he was trying to have fun," he presumed.

"Yeah," his girlfriend agreed. "But sometimes it did get a little much."

"At least the school's saving on the pizza budget," he noted.

That remark earned him a pair of emerald eyes glaring at him.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it like that. Sorry," he apologized.

Kim grimaced, knowing she was letting her emotions get the better of her. "Sorry I just harshed." She sighed. "Things are different with him in Japan. I know he goes overboard but we could all use something."

"I know what you mean," Monique agreed. "Fortunately, we've got shopping."

"And with their break, maybe Ron and Yori can come back for Christmas," Rick supposed.

"Ron celebrates Chanukah but yeah, maybe. His parents will be gone again, I think. Maybe I can get Mom to take the electric menorah out of the attic. Don't want to deal with the real one again," Kim explained while remembering the last time with the real candles.

"Uh should I ask?" he queried.

Monique frowned. "Kim's little brothers almost set the house on fire with it the last time."

"Best to keep the Tweebs out of it. And you are invited for Christmas, Rick. No arguments," Kim declared.

"A Christmas with friends. This I can definitely deal with!" he agreed enthusiastically. "Especially with your Mom's cooking."

"Thought you'd go for that," Kim concurred with a smirk. She looked at her watch. "We've only got ten minutes before class." Feeling herself returning to reality, she sighed, "Time to deal with that sitch."

[Media Classroom—five minutes later

With plenty of time to spare, the trio entered the classroom and took their seats. They saw that the TV was already on and that their Japanese counterparts were doing the same thing at Yamanuchi.

Kim watched as Ron came into view. Despite his attempt to walk with his usual gait, she noted the slight limp. _Now what? _Then she saw Hirotaka grimace for an instant before he took his seat.

_I knew those sparring matches were a bad idea! _She frowned.

"Hey, K. Looks like the LOSER'S over his head again," Bonnie cracked from behind.

"He twisted his ankle. No big," Kim retorted while eyeing the wrist brace on her rival's wrist. "When's the last time you did anything beside hurt your hand with the TV remote?"

As she said that, Kim noticed Yori chuckling to herself and sharing a warm glance with Ron. She smirked. "Don't look now, Bonnie, we're live."

Bonnie stared at the screen. "So they heard us."

Hirotaka grinned. "I can assure you, _Bonnie San _that _Stoppable San _more than holds his weight here. I'm sure _Ayoki San _would like to know if you do the same with the assignment." He popped a stick of gum into his mouth.

Ron leaned back in his seat, trying to project maximum 'Ronness' to the camera. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, it's only a sprain. But the Ron-Meister has it under control. Always appreciate the thought, _Bon Bon_." He allowed the grin to widen, knowing full well she hated that nickname.

His classmates on both sides of the video divide nodded in appreciation. Maybe they didn't always like how Ron dealt with things but they could definitely appreciate his use of verbal judo.

Bonnie had steam coming out of her ears. She folded her arms and fumed over the remarks.

"Fun times over, Ladies," Barkin chided while walking into the room and shutting the door. Seeing Sensei in position, he asked, "Everything set there?"

"We are. Thank you, _Barkin Sama. _Are we ready for the assignment?" Sensei inquired.

"All set here," the ex-marine indicated while letting them all see his shark-smile.

Ron shuddered, knowing that expression well—usually right before he got the extra history homework. _Aw man! Not him too!_

"Got a problem, Stoppable?" Barkin asked expectantly.

"Not me, Mr. B."

"Good. Glad to hear it because this concerns you in particular," Barkin continued. "You're doing a report on Chanukah. Figured you wouldn't mind being paired up with Matsumaru for this one."

"We will be honored to do this, _Barkin Sama,_" Yori accepted.

"This time next week then." Barkin turned to Bonnie. "Since you like to talk, Rockwaller, you can give your report now."

"Anytime you are ready, _Rockwaller San_," Ayoki agreed while standing up with his notes set.

_I am SO going to get even with Stoppable for this! _Bonnie stomped toward the front of the room with the notes she had written out and began stumbling through her talk.

[After school/cheerleading practice—Bueno Nacho

Kim leaned back in her seat, feeling more than satisfied with how things had turned out in Barkin's class.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Rick told her while munching on a nacho chip.

"Bonnie's in a league of her own. Glad she got to talk," she insisted.

"And they call Ron a procrastinator? I think Bonnie's got that record now," he supposed.

"Oh I plan to remind her of that sitch," she informed him.

He shrugged while sipping on his milk shake. Knowing how she felt about Bonnie, he could almost see how testy the next cheer practice was going to be. _Bonnie brings it on herself. Leave it be, Rick. Just leave it be. _


	3. Ron Talks to Sensei and Yori

Chapter 3 [Yamanuchi

[Sensei's Office—A Few Hours Later

Fresh off of a productive meditation session where he'd collected his thoughts, Ron limped toward Sensei's office. Given both the nature of Barkin's assignment and his desire to celebrate the holiday, he had an idea but needed his mentor's approval first.

Before he could knock, Sensei opened the door. "Ah, _Stoppable San! _Please come in!" He glanced at the student's limp. "Did you get treatment for it?"

"The doc recommended I rest it tonight. I'll be good as new tomorrow. It's all good," Ron reassured him.

"I'd rather see you miss a session and take care of it rather than seriously injure yourself. You're excused from the sessions for tomorrow. You are to meditate instead. Perhaps, you might also practice channeling the _tai-sheng-pek-kwar_?" Sensei instructed.

"Sure," Ron conceded even though he still felt he should be there.

"_Stoppable San, _do not worry about what the others think. Dr. Kogimoto told me he wanted you held out tomorrow. The most important matter right now is your health. Besides, if you make progress in the meantime, it will still be time well spent. Now what else is there?" Sensei considered the younger man's face. "Perhaps this is about _Barkin Sama's _assignment?"

"Yeah." Ron squirmed, knowing how safety conscious the other was. "Given the holiday, I was hoping to have a menorah in my room."

Sensei considered the request, knowing of course that Ron was Jewish and that he had a right to celebrate the holiday. However, he could almost envision Ron being Ron and starting a fire with the candles. It didn't take him long to reach a compromise however that would benefit all concerned. "You may have your menorah, _Stoppable San_. I do wish however that we could set it up in a place where the other students might enjoy it as well. You light it a half hour after sunset?"

"Yeah. I wish I could do presents for everyone," Ron lamented.

"Perhaps you might work with Nooni on a meal for the school. Between that and your sharing your heritage, those would be wondrous gifts. That is why _Barkin Sama _assigned the presentation to you, I believe," Sensei reassured him. "When does the festival begin?"

"Next week. Yori and I will be ready by then," Ron agreed.

"Very well. Following afternoon practice, you will light the appropriate candles and say your prayers. Will that be suitable?" Sensei offered.

"_Hai. _Thanks, Master," Ron accepted while bowing and limping from the room.

_ Stoppable San continues to worry about appearances too much! _ _I hope this helps him. _

[Ron's Room—Ten minutes later

Ron slowly made his way across the courtyard toward the central building and his room. As much as he hated to admit that his ankle wouldn't be able to hack the next day's workouts. "Stupid ice," he muttered while letting himself into his private area.

Rufus squeaked, "Sowwy."

"Thanks, Buddy. Dumb thing," Ron groused while sitting down on the bed and taking his shoes and socks off. The ankle was already puffed up. Hearing the Ronunicator go off, he turned it on to see Kim's face. "Hey, KP! What's shaking?"

"Hey, Ron, that's my question for you. Saw you limping on the monitor. What's the sitch?" she wondered.

"Just twisted it. No big," he assured her.

On her screen, she saw the ankle in question and winced. "That looks like more than a twist, Ron. What does the doc say there?"

"Gotta mediate instead of doing my drills. Man! This tanks!"

"He has a point, Ron. You don't want to really hurt yourself. Hirotaka again?"

"He and I were sparring. I backed onto some ice and slipped. Hey, got him too!" Ron explained.

"Judging from his reaction in class, I'll say you did." She frowned. "He needs the doc too."

"Sensei's all over it, KP. Don't worry. If I have to meditate, so will he."

"Take care of yourself, Ron," she concluded. "Sorry, gotta jet for CB. Later!"

"See ya!" he concluded before signing off. He rubbed his injured ankle again. "I still say this tanks!"

"Sensei has his reasons, _Ron San_," Yori interjected from the hallway. She walked into the room with a small pail full of ice. "I see you have been on it too much."

"I just went to talk to Sensei and then came back," he insisted while rolling his eyes.

"You need to keep that foot elevated, _Ron San._ It will not heal unless you do so," she lectured gently while sliding a towel under his foot. Then she piled the ice around the ankle. "Hirotaka is in the infirmary. Cracked ribs."

"Great," Ron sighed while relenting to the treatment.

"It will not be that long," she assured him while sitting down next to him. "In the meantime, we can start working on our report."

"Yeah that. Sensei gave me permission to have my menorah. I guess we can start working on it any time you like," he informed her.

"Good. I would like to do so tomorrow. Tonight, you get your rest. I will bring your dinner." She kissed his forehead. "Take care of that foot, _Ron San._" With that, she left.

He reclined back, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere in any event. Conceding that notion, his mind started to turn to the report and how to make it sound halfway decent.


	4. Yori advises Ron some more

Chapter 4 [Three Days Later

[Infirmary

Despite the doctor's initial prognosis for Ron's ankle, the teen ended up sitting out an extra day. During that time, he'd meditated on things—both his own abilities and how the use of them had hurt his friend.

On the third morning, he wrapped his ankle well and returned to the courtyard. With Sensei watching to make sure he didn't overdo it, he only went through the motions rather than hurt himself worse.

Then he and Yori made their way for the infirmary.

As the visitors entered, Hirotaka looked expectantly at them. "Come to check on me?"

She nodded. "_Hai. _We missed you at drills this morning."

"I cannot believe _Stoppable San _beat me back out there," the patient jabbed while conceding a warm glance for the other teen in question. "This must be a record of some kind."

"Sensei's been riding me about the procrastination stuff, you know," Ron fired right back in the same vein. "The ankle's no big, Hiro. Really."

Hirotaka nodded. For all of his jabs at the _gaijin_, he admired Ron's toughness. "I am sure. Meantime, do not be dumb about it. When I get out of here, you owe me a rematch."

"Yeah sure." Outside, the gong rang, calling students to the lunch meal. "Gotta run," Ron agreed.

"Rest, Hirotaka. Take your own advice to _Stoppable San_," she added as they left.

After the visitors left, Hirotaka shook his head. _ I am still glad I do not have a girlfriend. _

[After Lunch—Ron's Room

After a quick round of sushi for most (except Ron and Rufus), the latter two and Yori returned to the dorm and considered their notes for the upcoming report. Both had spent hours in the school's library reading on the holiday as well as skimming web sites for their information.

"It is good that Sensei gives you permission to have the menorah, _Ron San. _I look forward to seeing it," she told him.

"Thanks." He took a deep breath. "It feels weird to be doing it over here." He handed Chippy a couple of bananas. "Make sure you dump them in the bag this time. Okay?"

The monkey nodded, recalling how upset his friend had been at the mess from the last time.

"Thanks, Chippy. That's cool," Ron reassured his friend.

"What do you mean by 'feeling weird', _Ron San_?" she inquired.

"Well, I'm used to celebrating a combined Christmas-Chanukah holiday with KP and her family," he noted anxiously. "Hey, it's cool that Sensei wants me to share and stuff. I just don't want people laughing at me."

"Nobody is laughing," she admonished while looking purposefully into his eyes.

Seeing the intensity there, he gulped. Anyone who did laugh would get a full dose of a very angry Yori. He nodded silently, recalling how she had stood up to Hiro and the others right after school had started several months earlier.

"Good. Now that we, as you Americans say, have settled _that_, I suggest that I do the history. You talk about celebrations," she proposed.

"Sounds bondiggity," he agreed.

"I will be checking on your progress this weekend, _Ron San. _No procrastinating," she continued firnly.

"Aw man!" he whined.

She smiled and kissed him. "Just hold up your end and everything will be fine." She stood up. "Class will be soon. We should get ready."

"What is it with girls anyhow?" he groused while glancing at Rufus.

"Don't know," the mole rat conceded.

"That makes two of us," he agreed while getting his Middleton attire out for class.


	5. Sensei advises Yori

Chapter 5 [That night—Sensei's Office

Despite her reminder to her BF about procrastinating, Yori felt torn over what role she should take _vis-à-vis _the upcoming religious holiday. Despite it not being hers, she still felt that she should do something. As with most serious matters, she sought out her mentor's advice. Accordingly, when she knew Ron would be working on the assignment, she headed to his office and knocked on the door.

He opened it. "Yori? Come in. You are troubled." 

She nodded. _"Hai. Domo." _She entered the sanctum and stood by the guest chair until he had sat down before she did likewise. "It is about _Ron San's _celebration. The report's preparations go well. But…." 

He considered her for a minute before nodding sagely. "But you are trying to figure out what active role to take with _Stoppable San_?" 

She slumped her shoulders. "If we are to have any kind of relationship, we should share in each other's rituals. _Ron San _has foregone much to fit in here. At least on this note, I should do the same." 

He smiled. "Your consideration does you justice, Yori. Perhaps you might think of a few small gifts for him? Then I can assist by letting you stand with him when he lights the candles on each of the eight nights. The most important thing is to let him know that you value the event for his sake." 

She nodded. "I will do so. _Domo, Sensei. _If I may talk to Nooni, I hoped to bake some treats for him?" 

He agreed, "That will be fine. I will let her know. Thank you for your visit." 

She bowed to him. "And the same for your guidance." With that, she left the area.

Sensei smiled at the blossoming relationship between the two teens. While their classmates weren't as sure at times, he could see the benefits going both ways for them. _ Consideration is a key element in any garden. One must have harmony and balance to succeed! _


	6. A Special Collaboration

Chapter 6 [The following week

[Middleton HS

After another losing battle with the mystery meat in the cafeteria, Kim swapped books for her afternoon classes at her locker. She was relieved to see Ron walking better on the monitor during the previous Friday's class. (Well, at least stumbling around was better for him anyhow.)

As she slipped the last book into her bag, Wade's face came onto her computer screen. "Hi, Kim."

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch? I've got class in a couple of minutes."

"Yeah—about that. I just heard from Sensei. Apparently Ron's got something really big planned for that class," the genius informed her.

Despite knowing that she would find out in a few minutes anyhow, she wanted to know right then and there. "And you know?"

"I might."

"And you're going to clue me in?"

"Nope."

"Not even a whiff of a hint?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "I can make you talk." She shot him a PDP.

He rolled his eyes. "Kim, I'm immune to it. Nice try though."

"RRRRR!" she growled. "Wade, SPILL!"

"Hey. You'll find out in five minutes. Chill out," he advised before tuning out.

She fumed her way down the hall, stomping into the classroom and slumping into her seat.

Needless to say, Rick's antennas were on full alert. "Uh, Kim, what's going on?"

"Wade knows about Ron's report and won't spill!" she snapped.

"Oh too bad, K," Bonnie teased. "Even the nerd's blowing you off now."

Kim wheeled around.

"Okay, stop it." Rick jumped between them. "Bonnie, leave it alone _now._"

Before the brunette instigator could continue, Mr. Barkin walked into the room. He glared at the group. "Cool your jets, people! How many times do I have to tell you this is a classroom not a playground!"

Everyone let the matter drop, not wanting to provoke the ex-marine any further.

"Better," Barkin told them upon hearing the quiet. "Before we tune in, I want to make something very clear to all of you. Mr. Sensei's informed me that Stoppable and Matsumaru have some surprises for us. While I normally don't jump in where Stoppable's concerned, I like the effort he's been showing since he's been in Japan. Am I clear? Rockwaller?"

"Fine! Single me out!" Bonnie sulked.

"You aren't the only one. Now let's hear what they have to say." Barkin turned on the TV to find the Yamanuchi contingent sitting in their places. "Are we set?"

"We are," Sensei agreed. "_Stoppable San, _the floor, as you Americans say, is yours."

"Thanks, Mr. Sensei." Ron stood up and took the microphone. "Hey, guys. Yori and I are set to do this talk on Chanukah. She's going to start off with some historical background. Then I'll round things out with some things on the holiday itself. And finally—we've got a surprise for ya!" He glanced toward his GF and handed her the microphone.

"Thank you, _Ron San,_" she expressed before beginning her half of the report. For the better part of fifteen minutes, she laid out an expansive timeline and embellished it for their classmates on both sides of the Pacific. Then she handed the microphone back to him, adding, "It is your turn, I believe."

"Thanks. Time to get into the good stuff on the holiday," Ron indicated before jumping in to his end on rituals and celebration. Granted, his piece wasn't as in-depth as hers had been. Still, he managed to talk about the ties between the home and temple, cooking, lighting of the candles and worship. He (with Kim's permission of course) talked about previous instances of sharing the holiday with his friends of other faiths.

Both talks featured extensive multimedia—pictures, graphics, text and even some sound clips.

For his classmates at Middleton (and Barkin), they were blown away by the quality of the whole production. While Yori's influence on Ron was quite obvious throughout, the latter still needed to dedicate himself to the task at hand. The library preparation and research was there.

From her seat, Kim recalled her observation from their visit to the ninja school right after Nakasumi. _He does fit in there better than here. _The thought depressed her. Still, she was happy for her best friend. _Sensei and Yori know how to motivate him. Wish we could've done that here!_

As he ended his talk, Ron broke in to her reverie. While he recognized the introspection on her face, he wouldn't expose her on camera. He glanced over at Sensei for a prompt,

"Perhaps it is time for the lighting of the candles?" the teacher suggested while motioning to the menorah behind himself.

"Yeah. That would be cool," Ron agreed albeit hesitantly. "Since this is just the first day, we'll do two. Then every day, we'll light one more. By the end, we'll have lit them all. Course, we'll only leave 'em that way for a little while. Can't burn the place down, can we?" He smirked good-naturedly.

The comment solicited chuckles from both audiences. Knowing his personal history, they wouldn't have put it past Ron to do _exactly that_. For the ninja students, they still remembered the exchange week's mishaps (and the following renovations). The Americans had a whole list of things they could throw at him.

Strangely though, nobody did…..

Despite Sensei's care to conceal Yamanuchi's true nature, the American contingent remained silent—almost reverently so. They could sense the purpose under the surface. Hell, it had to be considering how focused Ron had been over the past few months…ever since Yori's impromptu visit during the previous summer. While he was still him, they could see how he was _trying _to be serious despite his nerves.

Sensei nodded to Yori who struck a long match.

"Show us the way, _Ron San,_" she urged, letting him (and everyone else for that matter) see the caring and faith she had for him. She held the burning match out for him.

He smiled and accepted the taper, feeling her support strengthen him and wash the insecurities away. "Yeah," he whispered, knowing that she did the same for him. He turned to the camera, bringing Kim into it as well.

From her place, his BF nodded while motioning to the candelabra with her head.

Almost reverently, he lit the two candles and blew out the match, cutting off chance of disaster. Then he bowed his head and whispered a couple of prayers before smiling. "Thanks, gang, for sharing that with me. Questions?"

A few hands went up on both sides.

Ron motioned for Yori to join him then they both took the queries.

It was a moment to be noticed…for all of the right reasons.


	7. A Surprise

Chapter 7 [That Night—Ron's Room

Fresh off of a planning meeting with Nooni and Sensei for the following Friday's feast, Ron definitely felt better about himself. As with the last big feast during the summer, the alumni had volunteered resources and food for the meal. In addition, his ninja classmates had expressed willingness to work with him in the kitchen.

And that was in addition to the successful report and festivities earlier in the day. Granted, the ankle felt better but that was only a small part of the whole deal. The report had gone successfully. (Even Barkin couldn't find much to complain about.) Sensei had been pleased as well.

In addition, the feelings and look from Yori had made the whole thing worthwhile. He knew how she felt—and understood the entire 'she likes me-likes me' deal. Yes, he still felt the butterflies in his stomach and a surge of nervous energy rode up and down his spine. The big sappy smile still earned snickers when people thought he wasn't watching. Yet, the warmth in her eyes and the faith she had in him negated all of that.

_This is SO cool! Wish that we weren't so far from KP and Rick but this is SO cool! _He opened his door to find a surprise sitting on his bed: a small white stuffed monkey with a cellophane bag of sugar cookies in its paws. He rolled his eyes, trying to think who'd left it there. Noting that Rufus was munching away peacefully on his chips, Ron glanced around the room and then across the hall. "Love the monkey!"

"I am so glad to hear that, _Ron San,_" Yori answered before joining him there. "That is your Chanukah present. Do you like it?"

He considered the monkey for a minute before assuring her, "It's bondiggity—just like you. Today's been so cool!"

"That is good to hear." She smiled warmly at him. "Try the cookies. I made them for you."

He opened the bag and bit into one of the sugar cookies, letting the powdery sugar on top settle on his tongue. "Mmm…these are awesome! Nooni helped you with these. She had to."

She shook her head. "I baked them by myself. You are influencing me." She rubbed his shoulder. "I hope your present will help with your feelings toward monkeys, _Ron San._"

"I've got Chippy for that but thanks," he replied while handing a banana to the monkey in question. "Don't make a mess now."

Chippy unpeeled the fruit and dropped the peel in the trash can.

"Thanks, Dude," Ron expressed before turning back to his GF.

"I just wanted to thank you for sharing your holiday with us," she expressed while taking his hands in her own. "And for letting me participate in the candle lighting this afternoon."

He let her see the warmth in the gentle chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks for sharing with me." He embraced her and they shared a heartfelt kiss. "Thanks for the cool present."

She blushed. "It is my pleasure." Perhaps it was the holiday thing but she felt more at ease than she had in a long time.

But neither would think of that on that night. They didn't want to ruin the mood.


	8. Combined Celebration

Conclusion

And so for the next two and a half weeks, classes and activities continued. With Ron's ankle healed, workouts resumed normal pace. Yori continued to consider other weapons in addition to her fans. Kim and Rick tried their best to ignore Bonnie, taking out their frustration on Dementor and DNAmy.

For all concerned, Chez Ronald's holiday feast proved a humungous hit. With the help of Yori, Rufus and a half dozen of their ninja classmates, he orchestrated a smorgasbord which either in the Japanese dining room (or in doggie bags to the American classmates who couldn't make it) brought the house down.

Life was good…..

[Three Weeks Later—Possible Household, Middleton CO

A fresh coat of snow whitened the neighborhoods of the mile high town as kids and kid at hearts alike helped each other to enjoy the surroundings. Stores bustled with holiday traffic. The Middleton HS Holiday pageant was a blast.

At the Possible house, Yori admired the scene in front of herself, blending the best of the Christmas and Jewish traditions. While the latter holiday had passed, she noted the electric menorah sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. On that same fireplace, a row of stockings for everyone involved in the activities hung under the menorah. Fifteen feet away from them, a large balsam fir pine laden with ornaments, lights and other decorations added to the collaborative message: _peace and collaboration between all faiths and peoples._

She smiled while gazing upon those things including—as quite the surprise—her own stocking. While it might seem a window-dressing item to some, as an orphan, it marked another level of inclusion and acceptance into a closely-knit circle especially since it hung in the house of her former rival for her heart's affections.

"Real cool, isn't it?" Ron asked her as he, the Possibles and Rick joined her out there.

"Yes. It is." Yori turned to face the host family and bowed to them. "Thank you for including me as such. It is an honor."

"We're delighted to do so, Yori," Anne assured her. "For everything you and the others do for Ron, it's our pleasure."

"Right on, Mom," Kim agreed while hugging her boyfriend and smiling at her other friends.

"Well, since Slim, Joss and Nana won't be here until tomorrow, let's get on with the Christmas music and the feast in the other room, shall we?" Jim supposed.

"Not yet, Dad," the twins suggested while smiling suggestively at each other.

Kim sighed. "Tweebs! What now?"

"Us? Spoil things?" the younger Jim asked.

"Not us," Tim denied.

"Boys, what have you been up to?" Anne asked with an edge to her voice.

The twins pointed up toward the ceiling.

Kim, Rick, Ron and Yori found two battery powered rockets hovering above their respective positions with a piece of mistletoe hanging from each.

"Boys," their father chided.

"Aw—come on, Dad!" the twins complained.

"We can talk about this later. Right now, I think it is in the spirit of things," Anne noted to her husband.

Rick winced, not wanting to end up down a black hole or worse.

"It's…okay for this once," the elder Jim conceded.

"Thanks, Sir," Rick accepted gratefully while facing his GF. "If it is with you."

Kim brushed her lips across his.

Ron waited for KP's moment to end. Then he faced his GF. "You mind?"

"I would like to, _Ron San,_" Yori agreed before embracing and laying one of her Earth-stopping lip locks on him. When they finally came up for air, she smiled warmly.

Mr. Dr. P. cleared his throat and whispered to his wife, "Rain check?"

"Just try and say no, Dear," she whispered back.

The elder Jim smiled in anticipation before inviting, "Food's on the table and so's the egg nog. So let's hop to it! It's a great holiday all the way around!"

As the family and invited friends sat around the table, they all thought about their shared blessings and the combined good will they shared. It had been a great year and they had a future to look forward to as well.

THE END (for now)


End file.
